1. Field of the Invention
The tropical fish industry has many plastic, polymer resin, fiber glass, polyethylene resins, polyurethane structures which go inside a fish tank aquarium. They are terrestrial/aquatic amphibious platforms that go inside of an aquarium. This invention of mine is NOT something you just put in an aquarium. It does not go into an aquarium. It is important to note that my “Miniature Mountains” and Natural Looking Imitation Rocks or other Imitation Rock Structures (Each being designated 3a, 3b, 3c) slope up, out and away from the Main Basin Pond 4 to form summits that may be as wide or wider, as long or longer and higher than the Main Basin Pond 4 which they surround; this is unique in the world of artificial rock waterfalls. My “Miniature Mountains” 3a, 3b, 3c or Natural Looking Imitation Rocks 3a, 3b, 3c provide the structural support for the rest of my device: the Upper Pool 5, Water Course 6, Waterfalls 7, the Main Basin Pond 4, the Water 15, the Pane of Glass 2a, the Frames 1a, 1b, 1c, the Pots 9a, 9b, 9 etc. for Bonsai Trees and other Terrestrial Plants, the optional Mechanical Box Filter 11, the Submersible, Electric, Aquatic, Fountain Pump 8. Other peoples' inventions rely upon a fish tank aquarium to support their devices. My “Miniature Mountains” 3a, 3b, 3c and Natural Looking Imitation Rocks 3a, 3b, 3c do not go inside a fish tank aquarium nor rely on a fish tank aquarium in any way. My “Miniature Mountains” 3a, 3b, 3c or Natural Looking Imitation Rocks 3a, 3b, 3c or hybrids thereof 3a, 3b, 3c (Imitation Rock Structures 3a, 3b, 3c) are free standing and support the whole device.